1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to display technical field, and in particular to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display.
2. The Related Arts
For traditional liquid crystal display, LCD, because the panel of LCD is not light itself, it needs to use external sources to be displayed, the light source generally comprises backlight source and reflective light source, since the backlight source will not be changed by environment, the light source of the current LCD display is almost backlight source.
In LCD backlight source, the type of light source experienced from cold cathode fluorescent lamp, CCFL, to light emitting diode, LED. Because LED has advantages of small size, fast response time, long life, non-friable, high color gamut, many kinds of package and so on, it has become the mainstream of the backlight. LED backlighting can be basically divided into side-type backlight source and a direct type backlight source.
Along with the gradual improvement of the liquid crystal display function, there is often the situation such as split-screen display, partial display and so on, however, existing side-type backlight source is difficult to achieve the above functions at the premise of low power consumption, although the direct type backlight source is able to perform these functions, it has disadvantage such as a larger power consumption, heavy weight, high cost and so on.